Settling The Smuggler
by Apathyisdeath
Summary: When a stressed smuggler agrees to settle down with her new husband in a moment of passion, it's up to Corso to introduce the lifelong spacer to setting down roots. It won't be easy, and the likes of arguments, announcements and unexpected arrivals are sure to muddy things. Rating will go up; eventual smut and lotsa fluff! f!Smuggler/Corso Riggs


The captain was one hell of a woman. Not only was she a seasoned captain and skilled in battle at an early age, but Corso had quite a fancy for her. Many of the men they had encountered on their travels obviously had as well (much to his chagrin). As annoying as it was, it was hardly surprising: the captain could drop her voice easily to pleasingly persuasive tone, her well-toned legs often (guiltily) caught his eye, and the colors about her were remarkable. She could sometimes look more like an exotic female from some smutty calendar at times, one that he would only have witnessed on the farm at Ord Mantell. But underneath all that was herself, more sarcastic, intelligent and caring with undertones of self-doubt and a fear of commitment.

Most appealing to Corso was that she was his wife.

Although only for little over a week, he knew that he was in deep. She had playfully rebuked him for being sentimental, with an uncharacteristic and faint blush to her cheeks. He felt himself crack a half-smile at that, how she only let down that overly-defensive feistiness around him.

He felt the stupid grin spread to the rest of his face as he was allowed back inside the ship. Risha rolled her eyes as soon as she saw him.  
"You two make me sick, you know that, right?" the young woman sneered, playful tones tempted to creep into her voice.  
"Oh, I know," Corso beamed at her, deliberately trying to peeve her off, "the Captain still on the ship?"  
"She just stepped planetside for a moment, her and Tuno heard word of a Corellian food market behind the Senate Building." Risha made a brief expression of disgust at the thought of the greasy food.  
"Oh," Corso exhaled, somewhat disappointed. It wasn't that he disliked her spending time with the others onboard (he knew that was a blatant lie; he was easily jealous), but the honeymoon period was still very much affecting the couple. She had been avoiding him somewhat since his mail about settling down. He feared he had spooked her. "Well, er...thanks for the information, anyway."  
"You got it," Risha breathed, crossing back to punch figures into her usual terminal.

Corso found his way to the captain and his' quarters, examining a particularly dry pamphlet he had picked up planetside on the processes involved in the reconstruction of Coruscant. As soon as he entered the captain's quarters, he felt something collide with him. The familiar scent of muja fruit and vweilu nuts stopped his instinctive reach for a weapon, especially as that familiar form was pressing fervent kisses along his jawline. He felt the familiar sensation of her legs wrap around his waist as his hands went to support the small of her back.

"Hello," Corso murmured thickly, "'thought you were at the...market."  
He scolded his inability to be smooth. He felt her smirk against the section of his skin where jaw met ear, her warm breath tickling his ear as she spoke.  
"I missed you, Corso," she _knew _the effect she had on him when she purred his name like that and so close to his ear, "you had me worried for a second there. So here's me, trying to seduce you."  
He chuckled at that shakily, feeling as if all his blood chose that moment to rush south.  
"I apologize for that, captain, last thing I wanna do is upset a nice woman like yourself."

They were both playing to what one's biggest turn on regarding the other was, and they both knew it.  
"Not even if I asked real nice?" she pouted.

Corso heard the pamphlet he hadn't realized he still held drop to the hard floor when he took in the full view of her. Her long hair was loosed from its usual strict ponytail, waves of hair about her head. Her face was different somehow; madeup with darker colors than usually used. Her body was clothed in some unfamiliar slip of fabric in a forest green (it clashed horribly with her hair, although he wrote this off quickly) that clung to her in all of his favorite lines of her. It was short, displaying an uncharacteristic view to the curve of her breasts and her long legs.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to confuse your husband via seducing, ma'am."  
He wasn't complaining. The woman withdrew from him to stand.  
"Urgh, being called ma'am..." she paused to slowly push down the straps of her outfit, feigning deep thought, "perhaps the only thing I dislike about being married."

Corso finally took the opportunity to seize her lips with his, batting at the door panel to lock as he backed her onto the bed. Hearing the little sound of pleasure and surprise she issued against him sent a spike of satisfaction through him. The captain recognized the art of the man before her; her first true gentleman.

She felt his calloused hands swipe at the soft expanse of her shoulders and striking the fabric down about her. Gasping against the relative cold of her quarters, she was thankful for the end of their times constantly spent in armor as she heaved the shirt from him.

The captain pressed choice kisses at her husband's collarbone, running warm hands down the expanse of his stomach. She smiled as she felt him tremble against her. They were too different ends of experienced, as he always thought, and Corso was sure he had got the better end of the deal. She withdrew as her fingers danced around the waistband of his pants. He groaned inwardly.

"I should stop this," the captain murmured. Although his body protested, some more moral version of Corso agreed. They sat in silence for what felt like an age.  
"Corso, I got your mail," she stated. Never had such words seemed so terrifying. He instantly regretted sending it. "And I..."  
"It's too soon. I know, I don't want you to feel as if-"  
"I want to settle down with you."  
"Feel as if- wait, what?" Corso was stupefied, waiting for the part of the sentence beginning with "but."  
"I want to settle down with you," she repeated the sentence as if had never been said before. "Of course, I'm never leaving the ship and I still wanna help the Republic and have my share of adventure but...I don't know. I love you and I want to live a life with you. Everyone on the ship's gonna go their separate ways soon, but I...want you. Even if we still spend a lot of time in the ship. I-I wanna have a family with you, Corso."

The man before her seemed speechless.  
"You know I want all that too, Lor," he beamed, "and I would gladly do it any day."  
She smiled a wan smile. "And even if it doesn't work out, we can always come back to the ship, nothin' to lose, right?"  
"Without a doubt," Corso drawled.

***  
_A/N: How was that? Cheesy? Yeah, sorry for that haha. I just want to apologise for any errors, this was wrote at 3 am! :P The next chapters are gonna be more smutty (oh lawd). I didn't wanna have full blown smut in the first chapter in case I scared a lot of you off. Weell, it won't be an easy road for them both, but it'll be an interesting one! Lemme know if you guys think I should continue? Thanks!  
_


End file.
